elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:College of Winterhold (Skyrim)/Archive 1
The spell The spell that you need to cast in order to enter the first time varies per playthrough. I for one had to cast a fear spell. I loaded a previous save when I saw that my housecarl had died and then I had to cast a firebolt. You're right. I watched a video on Youtube and the person had to cast a different spell. For some reason, I'm thinking it has to do with your least proficient spell, which for me was Conjuration. Perhaps it's simply random, though. It's random. Best thing to do is quick save, see which spell you get and quickload until you get a decent one like summon or heal. Somone is vadalsing the pages! i cant find the damned arch mage, to tell him the news about the orbit in the cage at sarthaal. Where is this f-cker? been running around the college for 2 hours now... Are the items from the college quests scaled to your level in the game? Basically I want to know when I should start these quests for the maximum benefit. Arch-Mage Savos Aren Arch-Mage Savos Aren randomly appeared in Breezehome shortly after Fast-traveling from College to Whiterun. I just saw this happen (Feb. 1st, 2013), on the 360. I had been in my house (Breezehome) for roughly 5ish minutes or so, sorting through inventory and getting ready to go enchant some upgrades when I turned around and there Savos was, standing near the front door, just hanging out. I go to talk to him and he just says his typical lines "What you learn here will last you a lifetime..." Anyone else ever seen this happen or run into this? I took screen shots via digital camera/camera phone to prove my findings. Can we add this humorous and random bug to the bug list once we have further confirmation? (Again, bug happened on Xbox360, with patch 1.8). Futher details of what I did prior this incident would be that I've slept in my dorm room bed a couple times, and am currently on the "Good Intentions" quest in the College questline, and the last thing I did at the college was level my Restoration skills up via summoning Daedra Lord spell, with enchanted gear for 100% Resto spell cost reduction, and making the Daedra attack me/etc. I was doing this while the Arch-Mage was standing around the Hall of Countenance, where the Restoration mage trainer is (usually) located. Then I fast-traveled back to Whiterun to go upgrade some gear and such, then he appeared in my house. This is not like how a guard or other NPC in town will "follow" you into your home when they are mid-sentence as you go into your house, but he literally just randomly showed up because one moment nobody was there, and the next I turn around and he's standing there. :P FyreFry8 (talk) 11:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC)FyreFry8 Can't complete quest if you don't join up? So is there no way to complete the "Visit the College of Winterhold" quest (and get it out of your questlist) if you DON'T join the mage's college? I went through the conversation list and chose the "no thanks, not interested" option but the quest is still there afterward. >.< to those who go a buggest quest Visit College of Winterhold ,heres the quest Id setstage MG01Pointer 200 thanks to KrushLM Daily Meetings in the Hall of Elements I noticed that from 2-3pm the members of the College meet in the Hall of Elements and get briefed by Drevis Neloren, the Illusion Expert. I witnessed two meetings and the contents were different. Maybe this is worth mentioning. SPOILERS ahead - Mages College and Main Quest. Anyone else finds it frustrating that you simply HAVE to join the mages in order to proceed with the Main quest? I mean, with the Thieves Guild, you can just tell Brynjolf to beat it and search the Ratway on your own, but there is no way to get info on the Elder Scroll (besides perhaps meeting with Septimus Signus by chance, since unlike the Ratway quest in Riften, the game doesn't offer any clues or leads to the Elder Scroll besides the College). I have absolutely no interest in doing any Mage guild related quests and now First Lessons is just stuck in my journal as well as the Visit the College radiant quest - due to a nasty bug. Not to mention, if you talk to Mirabelle and tell you are not interested in her tour right now, she will just stand there and everytime you approach, she will repeat her part of the initial dialogue with Ancano - even if the elf is not present (same happens to Ulfric and Galmar in Windhelm by the way - if you don't join the Stormcloaks during your first visit). Lame by Bethesda, I say... lame. Suspension Loophole? I sacrificed Brelyana to Boethiah, and was never suspended. Anyone else have this happen? 22:54, January 17, 2012 Central Focal point? I was in the main entrance area, where the statue and the focal point are, and I had on the mystic tuning gloves (dunno if it's important or not) and I could activate the center focal point twice, each of which gave me the effect of +100 magicka, but it instead raised my regeneration rate so high that i could barely get it to drop even with some of my higher magicka using spells, Anyone else had this happen, and know how to make it happen again? I can't get it to repeat, and would really like to. ( 12:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC)) The College of Winterhold and Main quest are not bugged SPOILERS ahead I just want to add an explanation since I played both, pure dual-wielding rogue and mage (response to previous comments). Actually I was frustrated too when I realized that I started Forbidden Legend quest searching for the last part of Gauldur Amulet in Saarthal and that I have to join College. I searched the net and found out that a lot of people were frustrated with the fact that they "have to" show some spell knowledge in order to enter College and continue their search. I didn’t want to join therefore I didn’t do it! But then I realized that in some point during main quest you have to go to the College of Winterhold and that you can enter by demonstrating that you are Dragonborn – you just have to Shout (e.g. Unrelenting Force ) is doing fine. So actually you just have to be patient since storyline can unfold somewhere where you don’t expect. I was able to enter, to continue with Main quest and to collect The Gauldur Amulet. And I didn’t join the College of Winterhold. At least not at my first playthrough :) Thus, everything (at least here) perfectly makes sense. You cannot enter unless you demonstrate magic or you are Dragonborn – but you have to wait for the story to unfold. ArmAIIholic (talk) 10:23, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :You can actually use Speech skill to enter. And talented rouge have to have it high enough. No need in magick. С уважением, [[User:Wild_Cat|'Wild Cat']] (Поболтать) 10:56, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't test that (my character didn't go in that direction), but I saw the option for Persuade. However, you comment also proves that there are several different ways to enter the College without becoming mage (if we exclude demonstrating Ward spell in order to go to Saarthal). :ArmAIIholic (talk) 16:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Fighting dragons anyone else notice members will just stand there during dragon attacks 17:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) (PS3, level 52): I've fought at least 6 dragons in the last 5 visits to Winterhold, including two that came in back-to-back attacks (interestingly, the skeleton of the first wasn't present when the second attack occurred - I had reentered the courtyard immediately after going into the 'wrong' door, so no in-game time had past!). Have fought ancient, elder and blood dragons here, the majority being elder and ancient. EVERY trip to Winterhold or the College results in a dragon attack now - has to be a glitch?! Anyone else? 02:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Bypass test as Dragonborn The article says that you can bypass the magic tests needed to get in to the college by demonstrating that you are a dragonborn. I already finished the quest with the greybeards and learned all three words of the unrelenting force shout, but there was no dialog path that led to anything related to being a dragonborn. I tried demonstrating the shout as I had to do for the greybeards, but Faralda turned hostile. I tried the whirlwind sprint, and she just said "How did you do that?" and nothing else. When I engaged in dialog, it was the same as before I did the sprint. Dbbolton (talk) 00:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Ultimiately I found it much easier to buy the fear spell from her for 30 gold and demonstrate it. Dbbolton (talk) 17:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure but I think you have to get to the part where you go to the college through the quest Elder Knowledge before the dialog shows up. When you shout to bypass the test, do you have to shout at the emblem on the gound or you can shout away as long as she sees it? ::Shouting doesn't do anything unless the dialogue for her asking you to demonstrate a shout shows up. I'm removing the information from the article until someone can confirm that one needs to be on the quest "Elder Knowledge" in oder to use the "I'm Dragonborn" dialogue option to bypass the test. Foxi Hooves (talk) 17:10, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Quest lock well i have been haveing trouble getting college quests i did the first one and i completed it and now i try to talk to them and get another quest but they ignore me >.< ive tried charming them then talking to them but nothing happens -_- help??? Hi, I was wondering if anyone knew anything about not being able to complete the first "quest" you get when joining the College- First Lessons. I went in, the man showed me my room, I've spoken with J'Zargo and so forth, and am now waiting to watch the demonstration done by a mage. The problem is, however, nothing's happening. I can spend ages watching him and still he does nothing. I have gone and completed the main story line and other quests- I'm not sure if that affects it. I'm afraid I'm not a big gamer, but I would love to join the college, so if whoever answers could explain in easy to understand terms I would really appreciate it. Thanks for any help given! 09:47, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Mirabelle Glitch!! The last bug on the College Wiki page is "Leaving during the tour of the College or during the time when Savos Aren's body needs to be discovered, the questline halts and cannot be completed." I have a problem and I think it's similar to this. I went and talked to Mirabelle immediately after being admitted into the college by Faralda. Mirabelle talked and showed me the hall of the elements, and then we proceded to the hall of attainment. Then a dragon attacked. There were a bunch of mages outside so we killed the dragon pretty quickly, but now Mirabelle won't finish the tour. I kept trying to activate her, going where the tour was supposed to proceed to, even tried attacking her, but she just goes inside and sits on a bench and keeps saying "After I show you the grounds, we can talk." I was really looking forward to doing the college missions because I've already done the main mission and most of the other large guild missions. Also, I've spent the last 3 days doing nothing but going around and finding the stones of barenziah, and I have all of them except the one that is supposedly in the arch mage's room, which I can't access because that requires progression in the college quest. I'm so frustrated!!! Can they not do a patch to make her reload the tour or something? I REALLY don't want to start a new profile just so I can finish these missions. HELP!!! OKAY, just go to the living quarters, then the hall of elements, to continue with the quest. :D whenever i go into a room this girl attacks me for no reason i tried using calm on her but she is a wizard so it doesnt work. anyone else have this problem? if you do pz tell me and edit this for the names i dont if htis is only on xbox360 so someone plz help. I tried to edit this page, or even other pages, but it seems i cannot find a button called Edit. Anyone know where's the edit button, this is making me crazy.... Hitting books bug Hi, i cant start quest ,,Hitting books" after speaking with Savos Aren it doesnt shows up, can i start it throught console? Whenever I talk to J'Zargo, Mirabelle or Enthir (for questing reasons), J'zargo says: "J'zargo knows this is the end. And this was supposed to be a safe place." Mirabelle says "If we can't stop this, what happens to the rest of skyrim?" and Enthir says "This is going to be terrible for buisness...", a little help? WHAAAAT? Whenever I talk to J'Zargo, Mirabelle or Enthir (for questing reasons), J'zargo says: "J'zargo knows this is the end. And this was supposed to be a safe place." Mirabelle says "If we can't stop this, what happens to the rest of skyrim?" and Enthir says "This is going to be terrible for buisness...", a little help? 17:39, February 8, 2013 (UTC)ARADPLAUG i too can't complete the college of winterhold quest hitting the books. i return to talk to arch mage after finding the orb, that quest finishes but the next hitting the books won't start. i've tried cheats, nothing fixes it and starts the next quest. quest worked fine for me until i got dawnguard and its been bugged since. i like both questlines (college and dawngard but...) and don't want to just waste money and get rid of dawnguard but seems i have no choice since its been nothing but a piece of crap that bugs out other questlines and can kill of too many townsfolk if i don't start it right away. Interwiki-Links Please add ja:The College of Winterhold pl:Akademia Magów w Zimowej Twierdzy ja:The College of Winterhold pl:Akademia Magów w Zimowej Twierdzy thanks, Mike alias the Checker (talk) 13:12, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done. --Shockstorm (talk) 05:18, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Expanded I think a list of the members and former members of the College of Winterhold should be added to this page. Although there is a list of trainers on the page, I think a list the members and former members of the College would fit well on the page. Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 18:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Arch Mage Dead and it is Bugged so I cant go on!!!!1 On The Quest Of "The Eye Of Magnus" The Arch Mage Dies And I Cant Move On with The Quest Any More. How Do I Fix This Bug? 01:00, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Peacfully Quit? Is there a way and/or Mod where you can quit the college peacefully, beacause my first character, became Arch-Mage, but it breaks immersion/lore because he's a warior. I did the quest without any magic, and for fun but now ppl aknowledge me as "from the college" but I don't want to. Manus812 (talk) 05:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC)